


Kiss Me Once Before You Go

by Casey_Wolfe



Category: Dying Light (Video Game)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Post-Game(s), Rare Fandoms, Rare Pairings, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 12:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6285331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casey_Wolfe/pseuds/Casey_Wolfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You fainted... straight into my arms.  You know, if you wanted to get my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me Once Before You Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Joveesia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joveesia/gifts).



> This is post-game (main game, not The Following DLC) so has some spoilers.
> 
> Prompted by Joveesia. Had no idea what to title this and for some reason the line from Summertime Sadness by Lana Del Rey popped into my head, which I tweaked to "once" instead of "hard" but whatever.

Crane groaned as he opened his eyes, trying to figure out where he was and how he got there.  He really needed to stop this whole blacking out thing.  Just as before, a familiar face was staring down at him.  “Breck?  How...?  Where...?”

“You fainted,” the man explained.  “Straight into my arms.”  Brecken smirked a little.  “You know, if you wanted to get my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.”

Crane scoffed.  “Fuck you man,” he grumbled, but Brecken still grinned knowing it was a joke, Crane smiling tiredly back.

“You had everyone worried.”  Lena came into the room and Brecken added, “Mainly Lena.”

She rolled her eyes, leaning in to speak conspiratorially.  “Don’t let him fool you.  He hasn’t left.”  Given Brecken’s grumbling denial, he wasn’t supposed to know that.

“What the hell happened?  Did I have another seizure?”

“Exhaustion.”  Lena said it in a scolding manner.  “I told you to take it easy.”  He opened his mouth to argue but she held up her hand.  “I don’t want to hear it.  Now let me check you out and I can let you rest in your own bed.”

Crane begrudgingly allowed it, despite wanting to argue.  It wasn’t as though he had much of a choice.  He was one of the few runners left and even with Brecken finally being cleared to go out again, they were undermanned.  The air drops may have started again due to global pressure and Rias may have been dead, but that didn’t mean they no longer had to fight over the limited supplies.

If Jade were still alive- no, it did Crane no good lingering on that.  If he stopped to think about Jade, about Rahim, he would be swallowed by guilt and be no use to anyone.  He needed to protect those that remained.  He needed to protect Brecken.

“Alright,” Lena concluded after checking his vitals.  “You can go, but I don’t want you to be left alone for a bit.”

“I’ll watch him,” Brecken assured.  “He can camp with me.”  Lena nodded and Crane didn’t argue when Brecken broke him out of the infirmary.

He did once they got up the stairs though, going into the apartment that Brecken called home and that they used for their headquarters- it was a lot quieter these days.  “I don’t need a babysitter Breck.”  Crane plopped down onto the couch, looking up at him.

“Humor me.”  Brecken tossed him a bottle of water and protein bar.  “Gotta keep you hydrated.”  Crane threw him a look that Brecken countered with, “Doctor’s orders.”

As Crane gratefully took a swig of water, Brecken walked over and crouched in front of him.  There was a frown on his face that twisted something in Crane’s gut.  He wiped the back of his hand over his mouth, just looking right back.

“Don’t do something like that again.”  It almost sounded like a plea.  Before Crane could argue, Brecken plugged on, “I know we can’t always guarantee we’ll come back.  Nothing about what we do is safe.  But I want you to be careful out there.”  Brecken’s eyes were filled with so much emotion it made Crane’s heart hurt.  “I _need you_ to be safe.”

Crane nodded slightly looking down at his hands.  “I try to be.  I really do.  But I’ll be more careful...”  He met Brecken’s eyes.  “For you.”

The pair stared at each other, knowing full well what they had both just put out there.  Neither seemed to want to move, to break the spell placed over the room.  Finally Brecken smirked, letting out a little laugh of surprise.  “Well, I guess that’s that then.”

A slow smile spread across Crane’s face.  “Guess it is.”  He leaned forward then, hand coming up to cup Brecken’s cheek as their lips met.

“You’re supposed to be resting,” Brecken reminded, though he was smiling brightly.

“This is restful,” Crane replied, cutting off Brecken’s laugh with another kiss, a little more demanding than the last.

They couldn’t make promises, not while they remained trapped in Harran.  Any day could be their last, but they both vowed to make every moment together count.

/End

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://thedenofcaseywolfe.tumblr.com/).


End file.
